AkuMaruPoor Axel
by VexenIV
Summary: Axel goes to visit Marluxia at night and plays with one of the many plants in the Graceful Asassin's room. Unfortunaly its deadly if not treated almost immediatly.


Marluxia was in his miniature garden weeding and tending to his flowers humming a short tune to them. Axel walked in silently and sat down near a group of roses in front of a black wall. The Roses matched the red of his hair and the black hid his coat making him almost invisible except for his face. Axel watched Marluxia for another 10 minutes before he was finished. Marluxia walked towards the door and through it only to have himself yanked back into the garden and the gate closed and locked. Axel pushed Marluxia into a sitting position against the wall, sat on his lap and pulled back his hood revealing his fiery red hair. "Axel." Marluxia breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't do that again." Axel just grinned at him "But that wouldn't be half the fun now would it?" He laughed and Marluxia just gave up knowing that it wouldn't do any good. "Have you brought my reports?"  
"Nope, but I brought you something better" Axel leaned over and kissed Marluxia. His eyes opened in shock and relaxed as he got used to the feel of Axel's mouth on his own. After a few minutes Axel pulled away and grinned at him. "Like it?" He asked.  
"Loved it." Marluxia wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. "I've forgotten what it felt like though." Axel grinned cheekily and dodged his lips aiming for his neck. Axel kissed and licked it running his tongue up and down Marluxia's neck earning soft groans from him. Axel got off suddenly and walked towards the gate. Marluxia looked at him in confusion. "I have some things to do. I'll bring you the reports later on tonight." Axel winked at Marluxia and left. Marluxia smiled to himself and touched his neck and lips. He then got up and left the garden himself, locking the gate as he left. At dinner Axel walked past Marluxia _"I'll bring you those reports later on tonight._" Axels voice echoed in his mind. He smiled in spite of himself. "Dude, I think that's the first time we ever saw you smile." Demyx yelled out when he saw the smile. Marluxia quickly wiped it off his face and walked off to get his dinner leaving Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Luxord and Larxene laughing.

Later that night Axel left his room to 'deliver' Marluxia his reports. He was walking along the hallway deep in thought when he ran into Xigbar. "Hey Axel." Xigbar said loudly and his words a little slurred, his breath smelled of alcohol and Axel came to the conclusion that he had been drinking. "Hi Xiggy." Axel walked off quickly, not wanting to be around the drunken 'freeshooter' any longer than he needed to be. Axel quickly walked up to Marluxia's room and knocked on the door. Marluxia opened the door and smiled when he saw it was Axel and let him in. Axel walked over to the couch and sat down. Larxene was looking at Axel curiously. "Larxene; we are done with our little talk. You may leave." Larxene looked at Marluxia curiously and got up and left. Marluxia walked over to me and sat down beside me. He broke into a huge grin and pulled me into a passionate kiss. "Did you bring the reports?" he whispered after a couple of minutes. I grinned and pulled out a package of paper and shoved it into his hands. "I sure did." Axel got up and walked over to a plant that had red petals and a blue center and thorns around the inside edge of the petals, he looked at it curiously and began playing with the petals not knowing what it did or what it was. Something oozed out of the centre and Axel went to touch it, his curiosity getting the better of him. As soon as his hand got near the centre the plant flinched and began pulling its petals closed. Axel fully curious now touched the petals and flinched as they closed tight on his finger and dug their thorns in. Axel looked around in a panic to look for Marluxia and saw that he was thankfully still reading the reports. Axel tried to pull his finger from its grip but every time the thorns dug in harder and they hurt like hell. He tried stroking the plant on the outside but more thorns produced on the petals so he eventually had to resort to burning the thorns that were still dug into his finger. He pulled his finger out quickly, blood running from the wounds where the thorns had been. The petals drew closed to keep the blood in. Axel quickly put his gloves on. Marluxia appeared behind him and run his hands down his neck and chest. "Like it. Pretty but very deadly if the thorns are pulled out or destroyed before it's done. It's called the cursed flower because this flower though very rare destroys 50 lives a year." Axel felt him tense "Marly?"  
"That's funny…those petals shouldn't be closed." Axel looked at him and there was a very worried look on his face. "Axel let me see your fingers!" Marluxia grabbed both his gloved hands and ripped the gloves off. Axels eyes widened as he saw the finger that had been captured by the thorns. It looked dead and was a nasty purple colour all the way around his finger. Marluxia quickly picked him up and ran over to the bed, dumped him on it and ran over to another cupboard that was in the room. "Axel you should have told me that your finger was stuck in that plant. You're lucky that I noticed it was closed otherwise you would have lost your life." He ran back with a tube and began smearing the cream over my purple, half swollen finger. A couple of minutes later I felt the cream take effect and the throbbing in my finger stopped eventually. Marluxia pulled me into a hug and kissed me passionately and I melted into his kiss. I felt myself blacking out about a minute later and clung to Marluxia to try and stop myself from falling off the bed. He hung onto my waist and lay me down on the bed where I fainted.  
I woke up two days later and looked down to see Marluxia looking at me worriedly. "Axel?" He asked. It looked like he hadn't slept in 2 days Which he probably hasn't I told myself. I responded to the worry in his voice by groaning and tried to move. "Axel, don't try to move." Marluxia picked me up and hugged me. I tried to at least pat his arm but found myself completely paralyzed. "Um…Marly?" He looked at me concerned. "Is everything ok?"  
"Well I can't move at all but apart from that I feel fine." Marluxia laughed. I just looked at him confused and he gave me a sly smirk. "Being paralyzed is a good thing." I felt my stomach drop at the voice. "Well before you do anything can I have something to eat please?"  
"Sure. I'll go get us something to eat. Think you can chew?"  
"No don't think so, maybe just a soup or something. I like Chicken Noodle." He laughed at the comment. "Ok, I'll go find Xaldin and see if he can bring something up for us." Marluxia opened a portal and disappeared through it. I just lay there thinking and tried to move again. I could move my head slightly but that was it. I just sighed and closed my eyes.  
I woke up a couple of hours later and saw Marluxia, Demyx and Roxas staring into my face looking worried. "You ok?" Demyx asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Marluxia sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug making him lean against him. Demyx sat down on the edge of the bed and Roxas wandered around the room looking at all the flowers and plants but not touching them. "Open wide" I looked back at Demyx and saw that he had a spoonful of Chicken Noodle soup in his hand ready to hand feed me. I heard Marluxia chuckle behind me. "I can feed myself thanks." I snapped and went to take the spoon but forgot that I was paralyzed. My hand came up a centimeter and I looked at it shocked as I didn't even have the strength to keep it held up. Marluxia just laughed and kissed my forehead. Demyx grinned. "Open wide Axel, here comes the choo choo train." He made the spoon move forward to my lips and I refused to open them. "Time for the train to go into the tunnel" He tried to slip the spoon into my mouth again. I growled at him and Roxas just sighed from the other side of the room. "Here Demyx let me have a go" He walked across the room, took the bowl from Demyx and sat down where Demyx was a few seconds ago. Roxas got a fresh spoonful of soup and just shoved it between my lips. I swallowed the soup. It tasted good. Roxas brought out another spoonful of soup and I opened my mouth to let the spoon in. 20 minutes later Roxas and Demyx left and Marluxia lay down beside me. I groaned "When is this stupid paralyzing going to end."  
"It should end soon. Give it a couple of days or so."  
"Oh great" I said sarcastically and Marluxia caught my lips in a breath taking kiss. An hour later after doing nothing but talking and Marluxia kissing me I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, with Marluxia's arm around my waist. I froze, I could feel my legs. Marluxia felt the movement and opened his eyes. "Hello" he said gruffly and kissed my forehead. "I can feel my legs" I whispered excitedly to him. He was suddenly wide awake. "You couldn't feel your legs before?"  
"Nope"  
"Hmm….they soup must have helped."  
"Yeah" I decided to try and move everything again. First I tried my hands, I couldn't move those, then I tried my arms, I couldn't move those, I then tried my legs, I tried to move them in a scissoring movement and made them move enough that the blood was circulating better in them. Marluxia felt the movement and grinned at me. "You might recover faster than I thought." I just laughed and he lent over and kissed me. "I have to go on a mission for the superior. I'll send Demyx and Roxas up to keep an eye on you. I'll see you tomorrow at the latest." Marluxia kissed me again and left. I worked on trying to move everything again and found I could clench and un-clench my hands. 5 minutes later Demyx waltzed into the room and Roxas followed. "Hey Axey" Demyx sang loudly and jumped on the bed, just missing my legs. "I told you don't call me that." I growled and kicked him as hard as I could seeing as it was the only thing I could do in my present state. "OW" Demyx yowled clutching at his knee cap. "Axey why'd you do that?" I kicked him again getting the same spot and he howled even louder. "For calling me Axey you idiot." I growled. Demyx just pouted. "But it's fun calling you that." He protested. I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Roxas as he came and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey" He said. "How you feeling?"  
"A little uncomfortable and I need to sit up." I said. Roxas got up and put all the pillows behind me and then with Demyx's help lifted me up till I was in a sitting position. "Better?" Demyx asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Hey I know. Lets play a game of Uno!" Demyx yelled and I looked at Roxas hopefully. "It's ok. I'll help you." Demyx ran out of the room and returned 5 minutes later with a deck of uno cards. He sat down and dealt them out and sat at the other end of the bed while Roxas sat next to me and I managed to point out which cards I wanted to put down.

2 hours later the lunch bell rang. "You hungry?" Demyx asked. Roxas and I nodded and he ran out of the room to get us all lunch. After another 5 hours of playing Uno the superior came to see how I was getting on. "Hello Axel." I just grinned. "Hey Mansex." He just growled at me. "You know I don't appreciate being called that."  
"I know"  
"humph, how long until you're ready to start work again?"  
"Well I can move my legs again" Moving my legs that were beneath the covers to prove my point. "And my hands." I clenched and un-clenched them "Oh and I can hold myself up so I think I'm recovering ok." Xemnas just huffed, turned around and left. Demyx, Roxas and I all burst out laughing as soon as the door was shut. "Dude…that was…classic…" Demyx tried to put in as he was laughing so hard he was curled up into a ball on the bed. "You totally blew him off." Roxas added also holding his sides from laughing so hard. I just grinned at them. "Are we going to finish this game of Uno?" Demyx immediately snapped back to business mode and picked up his cards and grinned mercilessly at me. I just grinned back and tapped a card in the deck. Roxas put it down for me. "UNO" I shouted and Demyx threw down a card "Not today dude." It was a draw 4. I laughed and Roxas threw down my last card. It was also a draw 4. "I win."  
"No Fair. I was gonna win that one." Demyx dumped his cards down and sulked. "Aww…come here Demy." I held my arms open and he crawled over to me and I pulled him into a hug. I froze suddenly and Demyx looked at me curiously. I pulled my arms away and moved them in circles, up and down and moved them in front of me. I grinned at Demyx and Roxas and Demyx laughed. Roxas just smiled at me. I put one of my arms around Demyx again and the other one around Roxas. "I wonder if I can walk yet." I muttered and Demyx grinned and turned to face me. "No harm in trying." They both got off the bed and I swung my legs over the edge and used the wall to help me stand. Roxas and Demyx stood beside me just in case I fell. I let go of the wall and stood still, my weakened body taking my weight. I took a step and collapsed. Roxas and Demyx caught me. "Ok. Standing; yes; walking; no." We all laughed and they put me back on the edge of the bed. I looked at the time. "Crap. It's 7:30 already?" Demyx looked at the time. "I'm gonna go get us something to eat. I think its Spaghetti Bolognaise tonight. Think you can eat something other than soup?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok" Demyx ran off and Roxas sat down beside me. I looked at the plant that had made me feel like this and gave it a death glare. Its petals were open and I noticed that there were scorch marks around the edge making it look even more deadly. A portal appeared and Demyx stepped out of it carrying a tray with 3 plates on it. My face lit up at the sight of food other than soup. Demyx walked over and handed me a plate. I began to eat; it tasted really good after a day and a half of nothing but soup. Roxas took the plates down to the kitchen to wash up and Demyx sat down beside me. "Looking forward to walking again?" Demyx asked as soon as Roxas was gone. I put my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Yeah. You kidding?"  
"What's the first thing you plan to do once you can walk again?"  
"Hmm…Going with Xiggy and pulling pranks on everyone in the organization." Demyx tensed and I hugged him tighter. "Just kidding" He relaxed and I let him go. Roxas came back at that moment via portal. "Marluxia's back and it's pretty late. We should get going."  
"Ok." Demyx nodded. He stood up and gave me a hug. "Try and walk by tomorrow" he called out over his shoulder as he left. I lay down and waited for Marluxia to come back. He walked into the room 10 minutes later. "Hey Marly!" I grinned at him and he smiled back "I'm going to go have a shower and I'll come join you in a few minutes. Ok?"  
"Fine." I sighed and he laughed and walked over to kiss me on the forehead. "I think you can wait a few more minutes if you waited all day." He walked into the bathroom that was attached to a wall and disappeared for 5 minutes. I lay there listening the water falling and the sore hissing coming from Marluxia. He came back out and walked over to me. I was sitting on the edge of the bed grinning at him. I stood up, forgetting that I couldn't walk yet and took a step towards him and collapsed. Luckily he was near enough that he could catch me. I grinned up at him. "oops." Marluxia just laughed. "That was pretty good. Is that the first time you've tried to walk today?"  
"Nope. Second." Marluxia picked me up and put me back on the bed. "Ready for bed?"  
I thought for a second. "Nope." Marluxia grinned and sat down beside me. "So how was your day?" he asked.  
"Pretty boring; Demyx and I played Uno and Xemnas came in to see how I was doing." I laughed. "Sounds like you had a good day." I nodded "Now for your day. Had to be MUCH more exciting than mine."  
"Ok...lets see…where to start…" He moved and sat behind me, leaning against the wall and moved me so I was leaning on him and sitting between his legs. "Um…well first I had to find Sora. No I didn't beat him. He got rid of the heartless and I disappeared before he could get to me. Then I had to go back a second time and had to throw some more heartless in his way. Let's just say there were quite a few hearts that were released today." I felt him chuckle. "So it was ok?" I asked turning my head to face him. "Yeah…basically. Ready for bed now?"  
"Yeah, now that I've had a bedtime story." He grinned and leant down to kiss me. "Well goodnight my child. Sweet dreams." I laughed and we both settled down to sleep, Marluxia keeping one arm around my waist and the other draped over me protectively. I grinned and leant in and kissed him. He looked at me surprised and kissed back. I felt a hand run down my back and groaned into his mouth. He smiled and tightened the grip around my waist, pulling me closer so I was leaning against him. I ran one of my hands through his hair and the other one down his back earning a groan from him. I felt his tongue against my lips and I opened my mouth to allow it to enter. His tongue explored the space and I moaned as he ran his hand down my back again. We broke apart to catch our breath and I snuggled against him. He held me tightly and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Marluxia still asleep. He still had his arm around my waist and I found it hard to move without waking him up. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but his arm tightened around my waist and I eventually gave up. "mm….Axel….mine…." I just looked at him startled as his arm tightened till it was crushing my waist and he leant down and kissed me. _IN HIS SLEEP????_ I thought. I jabbed him hard in the ribs and he released my lips and woke up. He looked at me and released the bone crushing grip that was around my waist. "Morning, Sleep well?" He asked a blush appearing on his face. I just laughed and leant in and kissed him. "Yes I did Thankyou very much but the grip that you had on my waist was very hard." He blushed even harder and I kissed him again, put a hand under his shirt and ran my fingers down his back earning a gasp from him. "I think we should get up." I said and tried to wiggle out of his grip. Marluxia just grinned and held onto his waist even tighter. "You can't walk yet…remember."  
"I can try again."  
"Not without me there to catch you if you fall."  
"Well get up already."  
"Hmm….no."  
"Aww…meany." Marluxia just grinned again and kissed me again. I tried to push him away but he tightened his arm around my waist and ran his fingers down my back. I groaned into his mouth and be broke off. "Seriously Marly-" I began but he silenced me with another kiss and pushed his tongue into my mouth and I bit on it sharply. He pulled back and I frowned at him. "What?"  
"We really do need to get up." I said and he just laughed. "Oh really? And what have you planed for today that you so urgently need to get up for?"  
"Nothing; I'm just sick of being in bed all day."  
"Alright, alright." He groaned. "I'll get up but you owe me big time." Marluxia let go of me and got out of bed. I crawled over as well and put my feet over the edge. I stood up again with the help of the wall and I could tell that he was impressed. I took a deep breath, let go of the wall and took a step forward. I didn't fall over. I beamed happily at Marluxia who stood just in reach if I fell. I took another step and didn't fall over. I decided to try and walk normally. I managed 3 steps and lost my balance, falling backwards into Marluxia. "Well, that was impressive." He turned me around so I was facing him held me close. "Yeah it was." I agreed and Marluxia leant down and kissed me. I kissed him back and we both stood there for about 5 minutes before we broke away panting. "Can we go get breakfast now?" I asked and Marluxia opened a portal. We walked through it into the kitchen; there was no one there except Demyx and Roxas. "Hey Axel! You're walking?!" Demyx yelled out as we walked across to a couch where I sat down and Marluxia went to get us both something to eat. "Yeah I am." Demyx came and plunked himself down beside me. "Axel, do you want toast, eggs, cereal or something completely different?" Marluxia called out from the fridge. "Um…toast please."  
"Ok."  
"So Axel; do you think you'll be back to normal today?" Roxas asked.  
"Yeah I think so. I'm walking so that's a good sign."  
Just then Saix and Xemnas walked into the room. "Oh…Axel; so you're up are you."  
"Yep!"  
"Ok, well I have a mission that I need you to go on today. Come see me later." I just stared at him shocked.  
"What?!" Marluxia yelled. "You can't just send him on a mission! He's still recovering!"  
"I can and I will number XI"  
"But Superior!"  
"XI if you don't be quiet now and stop protesting I will send him alone!" Marluxia kept quiet and Xemnas smiled triumphantly. "Come see me later today VIII; and you to XIII. I'll get you to go with him."  
"Yes sir." Xemnas turned on his heel and left, Saix following after him like a devoted puppy.

A few hours later after Marluxia started cursing Xemnas Roxas and I left for Xemnas's office and found him there without Saix for once. We walked in and Xemnas looked up. "Ah; XIII and VIII. Good timing." He indicated to a couple of chairs and we both took a seat. "You will be going to fight Sora; both of you!" He said looking at me in particular. "XIII you will get to see how good your somebody is and VIII, your job is to back XIII up and take on Donald and Goofey. Any questions?" We both shook our heads. "Good. Now go!" We both left. "Good luck dealing with Sora." I muttered under my breath to Roxas and he looked up at me, completely calm and really excited at the same time. "Thanks." He breathed back. We went to the lounge and said goodbye to everyone and then left. We came to the area outside Memory Skyscraper. "Whoa" I stated in amazement, looking up at the skyscraper. Roxas tugged on my arm and I looked at him and followed his hand to where he was pointing. Sora, Donald and Goofey were walking down the road. I summoned my Charkram's and slunk into the shadows and Roxas stood in the middle of the road, waiting for them to walk into him. Roxas pulled his hood up and I did the same. I summoned some nobody's for him and he looked at me. He was shaking slightly. "Who-who are you?" Sora asked. "Your enemy." Roxas replied and I sent the nobody's after Donald and Goofey, separating them from Sora. Then something else happened. Both Sora and Roxas disappeared. I gasped and Donald spotted me in the shadows. "Hey you!" I looked at him and managed to jump out of the way of a spell that hit the wall behind me. "Hey you mind?!" I yelled at him came into full view, they both went into battle stance. "Where's Sora?" Goofey asked me. "I honestly have no idea." I replied I made my Charkram's burst into flame and walked towards them. So far so good, I felt ok. I sent some more nobody's at them and watched. Once again they faced me. I groaned and faced them in battle.

10 minutes later I was seriously weakened and almost faded. There was another spell coming at me and I dodged out of the way again when Sora reappeared and I looked about for Roxas. I couldn't see him. "Hey Sora, Where's Roxas?" I asked him. Sora looked at me in confusion and instantly the Keyblade came out. I groaned and left in a portal, another spell hitting me just as I passed through. I came out into the lounge where Marluxia was waiting with Roxas and Demyx. I fell through it and passed out.

**Hey, Me again...;**

**Sorry for the cut off. It was SUPPOSED to be a one shot story for x-Zebbie-x on DeviantART but I was going through my stories a while ago and started writing a second chapter so it MAY get posted sometime before the 5th feb. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
